


You Can Be You and I'll Be Me

by FiestySpoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Big Boy, Caretaking, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), How Do I Tag, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Human Kara, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Master/Servant, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiestySpoon/pseuds/FiestySpoon
Summary: Kara Williams is Alice Williams mother, after her on and off boyfriend walked out on the two of them Kara was constantly worried about leaving Alice alone when she had to go to work, a good friend of hers purchases her an android, one that she won't have to worry about leaving her child alone with. His name is Luther.





	1. We're Fighting, Still Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the terrible summary I'm bad at shit like this and this is my first work so yeah! I hope you like it! Also it is unknown who Alice's dad is with Kara in this except by Alice and Kara so drop suggestions! Also the Jerry's are human to, there are four of them, they are quadruplets named Jerry, Jeremiah, Jeremy, and Joseph (I'm sorry I couldn't resist)

Kara Williams, she was a single mother of one, she had been for awhile now actually so she couldn't say she wasn't used to this lonely feeling she felt whenever she looked at her daughter. Alice had her fathers eyes, his smile, had she been a boy she would have looked just like him. And that thought made Kara sad, not sad about her child but sad that Alice was now living without her father, she blamed herself for him leaving when the reality was that he left because they no longer had time for each other. Kara was working to support their child and while he did as well it proved to much for him, so he left, he left a note apologizing to the "love of his life" and his "beautiful daughter" and just like that he was gone.

Kara hadn't worried to much about it, Alice and her could make due on their own after all. That's what she thought at least.

When Kara started working longer shifts and the babysitters she hired graduated that became an issue. She couldn't just leave Alice alone while she worked, who would make sure she got off the bus safely? Who would help her with her homework? Who would cook, and take her out for walks in the park or to the pool? 

Kara repeated all of her worries to a good friend of hers, Jerry (or was this one Jeremiah? She couldn't tell sometimes) and, as always, he listened to her. What were friends since second grade for?

"So you can't leave her alone, but you need to work to support her and yourself?" Jerry (he fiddled with his hands a lot, this was Jerry) repeated and Kara nodded her head. "Yeah...I just don't know what I should do...and I know what you're gonna say but I can't afford an android right now, they're way out of my price range"

Jerry made a "hmm" before closing his mouth from his suggestion. "Bet you wish you had a big strong man in your life" he almost chuckled and Kara did as well. "Yeah...someone Alice could look up to, be friends with, someone who could play with her and reach the tall cabinets when she wants snacks..." Tears rolled slowly down Kara's cheeks and Jerry pulled her in for a hug which she returned.

"I'm sorry Kara...wish I could help" he spoke as he rubbed her back gently.

"It's no problem...just you being here for me and Alice is plenty of help...you and your brothers I mean" she chuckled and just kept him close for comfort.

"I would even volunteer to take care of the little one if I didn't have work...my brothers to...hey-" He paused "-isn't Alice's birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes it is...why?"

"No reason in particular" Jerry smiled, he would need his brothers help but he had an idea.

\-------------

July 6th

Alice's birthday was today, it was small and only a couple people were there but honestly that's just the way she liked having it. Her mom, uncle Jerry, uncle Jeremiah, uncle Jeremy, and uncle Joseph (she had known them since she was born and grew to know them like uncles) a couple of her friends from school, and one of her friends androids Daniel. It was nice and she had a good time. They played games, hit a pinata, and took lots of pictures.

Her mom opened her cake, it was marble with white icing and decorated like the cover of her Alice in Wonderland book. She loved it.

They sang happy birthday for her and then it was time for her presents.

Her mom had gotten her four new books and a dress she's been wanting for ages! Her friends got her books and crayons, and coloring books as well, those werw difficult to find nowadays with automated coloring tablets but she preferred the books. When it came to the last box the four brothers whispered amongst each other, one pulling a card from his pocket and the other three going outside. Kara Herself was rather confused but Alice continued what she was doing.

When she had finished thanking everyone Jeremy smiled brightly and handed her the card. As she opened it he tapped her shoulder. "Make sure you read it out loud" he nodded and she smiled and nodded.l before opening the card.

She cleared her throat.

"Dear Alice, I know its been rough since your dad left, me and my brothers, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Doo, and Tweedle Day-" Alice chuckled at the names she had given the four brothers in her younger days. "-have done the best we can to keep the White Queen, your mother, and you happy. We helped raise you and we see you as a part of our family, your mother like a fifth siblings to us. So when we heard there was a problem we couldn't simply sit still and let it go, even though your mother told us to, you see we're very stubborn like That. So by the time you finish this card the car should be here to deliver your present. Remember when you said you'd like to have a big strong dad, who would protect you from the monsters and open up the tallest cabinets for you? Someone who would keep the bullies from making fun of you? Someone to make you all your favorite foods and give you candy even when mommy says no? I remember that. So think of this as a gift to you and your mommy from the four men in your life who love you the most.

-Love Always  
Jerry, Jeremiah, Jeremy, and Joseph"

Kara seemed shocked, she looked to Jeremy who was smiling so brightly the sun would be jealous.

Just then the door opened.

The three brothers stepped in first leading in...  
An android.

The android had to duck his head to get into the door but he miraculously managed to fit, he was tall and dark skinned, a handsome model, one Kara hadn't seen before. 

"Introducing the TR200, while models before him are made for heavy lifting he himself is a gentle giant, a caregiver...it was the least we could do for you and Alice" Jerry smiled and presented the massive android, dressed in a perfect and pristine Cyberlife uniform. 

Kara didn't know what to say, she just watched as Alice approached it with a look of awe on her face. "Does he have a name?" she asked looking at Jerry. "If your mom allows, you can name him" Jerry spoke, crouching down to be at Alice's level. 

Alice looked back to her mother who managed a nod and a smile.

"TR200?" Alice spoke looking up at the android.

He moved his head to look down at her before taking a kneeling position in front of her, its LED keeping a steady yellow.

Alice smiled and put a hand on the androids shoulder.

"Luther"

The android blinked and its LED swirled a vibrant yellow before switching back to blue. 

"My name is Luther"


	2. Repeating History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! Luther's gonna get situated in his house. The Jerry's are good uncles, agreed?

The party had ended soon after Luther was showcased to Alice and Kara, though the android Daniel had spoken to Luther while the children entertained themselves. It was odd, Kara didn't know androids could hold conversations with each other.

When the children left, Kara and Alice waved them goodbye. The brothers, Kara, Alice, and Luther were the last in the house. Kara took this moment to hug the four men, and thank them.

"It was the least we could do Kara"  
"You don't have to thank us Kara"  
"Only for your and the little one Kara"  
"I've always said you're like a sister to me Kara"

The men all spoke pretty much in unison as Kara pulled them together. 

"How can I pay you back?" Kara spoke once she was done hugging the life out of Jerry, Jeremiah, Jeremy, and Joseph. 

"You won't, this is a gift for you and Alice, Kara, you don't have to repay a gift" Joseph chuckled and smiled to Kara who started to insist but was hushed by the brothers. "Just the smile on Alice's face is payment enough" Jerry smiled. Kara turned to see her daughter smiling up at the android as it retrieved a bag of chocolate for her from the highest cabinet in the house.

"She's happy Kara, that's all we need to know we did good...now you go be happy to"

\------------------

When the brothers left the house it was just Kara, Alice, and now Luther.

Kara wasn't sure what to do with the android, Alice herself had already suggested getting him "normal clothes" so he didn't have to wear "that stuffy uniform" all the time. And that was a task for another day, for now dinner needed made, Alice had homework to do, a bath to get, and a bed to be in before 11. 

"Luther" Kara spoke, earning the androids attention from where Alice was teaching him how to color.

"Run a bath for Alice" she paused "please" she added.

Luther's LED blinked yellow before he stood up and moved upstairs to where the bathroom was.

While that was being done Kara started on dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs, Alice's favorite.

Kara glanced up as Luther moves back down the stairs where he paused. "Alice, your bath is ready".

"Thank you Luther" she smiled and stood from her seat to move up the stairs, past Luther, to the bathroom. 

"Would you like help with that Kara?" Luther asked, for a second Kara nearly forgot that androids could scan faces to retrieve the names of their new owners. 

"No Luther, it's quite alright"

"I insist" Kara nearly jumped out of her skin as the male androids voice was right behind her, for a huge man he could move quietly. 

"Alright...um...could you stir the sauce please?" Luther nodded, retrieving a spoon to stir the spaghetti sauce with. 

It was quiet between the two of them while they prepared dinner, not an awkward silence but simply a rather comfortable one. Occasionally Kara would ask Luther to something and he would comply but that was about the extent of it.

Kara could hear Alice laughing upstairs, knowing she probably had her scuba mask and was sticking her head under the water.

"I like it here"

"What was that Luther?" Kara asked

"I said...I like it here, I haven't been here very long, but I do"

Kara was confused for a moment, she didn't think Androids could 'like' anything but she chalked it up to his programming showing care, programmed emotions.

"Could you tell Alice that dinner is ready, Luther?...please?" 

Luther nodded and moved to the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice" he called in a calm and rather soothing tone. "Dinner is ready"

"Alright! I'll be down in a second"

\-----------------

During dinner Luther sat with Kara and Alice but did not eat, as he did not need to.

"I'm not sure where Luther will sleep...or charge I suppose...there's only two bedrooms" Kara thought out loud.

"He can stay in my room! I have plenty of pillows and blankets" 

"Alice honey I don't know if Luther would like laying on the floo-" "I can stay in her room if she would like"

Alice smiled up at Luther and Kara managed a smile and a shake of her head. "Alright...if he doesn't mind he can stay in your room" 

Alice smiled and when dinner was over she lead Luther up to her room.

\-----------------------

Kara walked by Alice's room, just as she was getting ready for bed. She saw a pillow and a pile of blankets on the floor and Luther was sat beside Alice on her bed, reading her Alice in wonderland as she leaned against his massive frame. Kara smiled, glad her daughter was happy with the new addition to their small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just imagine Luther laying his head on a bright pink pillow on the floor and a child's blanket covering only like, his shoulders oml I want now lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Lots of love!  
> -Feistyspoon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Apologies if it wasn't that good but if you have any suggestions just let me know! Also feel free to point out anything I get wrong, however I will only take constructive criticism. 
> 
> Lots of Love!  
> -FiestySpoon


End file.
